The Quest for the World's Crystal
by jedimasterzajac
Summary: People from different worlds get sucked up into one big world! Now its good versus bad in the quest for the World's Crystal. R&R. Crossover with... a whole lot.
1. Chapter 1

The Quest for the World's Crystal 

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this

---Coruscant---

Luke was adressing the Jedi that were in the Jedi Council Room.

"Everyone, I have figured out how to get to other worlds in a very short time. Using the force, I have made a portal that can get us anywhere. I, Kyle, and Rosh will go into this new world. Legend says there is a crystal. We are going to find it," Luke said, turning to the portal hole in the floor. "Let's go," Luke said, before he, Kyle, and Rosh jumped in. However, the Jedi didn't see Darth Vader the second jump in...

---AnimalVille---

Almost every human in the town went to Josh's house. He had been showing them the magical tube that could go to other worlds. He had made ten, seven were for them and three were for if one would break down and they needed another one. Josh, Daniel, Peter, Matt, Travis, Kory, and Jacob got some bells in their pockets, then went into the tube and teleported to the new world. Jamie, Brandon and Molly knocked down the door, after making sure they had left, and then teleported themselves.

---Tails' lab---

"Hey guys, I made a new machine that can transport us anywhere we want to go!" Tails exclaimed, while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Amy, Big, and Cream crowded inside the small machine. Tails walked in, closed the door with a little difficulty, and soon they were being sucked down the machine into a new world....

---Mossflower Woods---

Matthias climbed the tree, with some help from Constance and Jess, and were finally ontop of the tree. A giant tornado was coming. Basil ran up the tree to join them, as well as Friar Hugo. Holding up Martin's sword, Matthias almost cried a chant that could stop the twister. However, everyone got sucked up into the tornado.

In Mossflower, where Cluny and a squad of rats were fighting Asmodeus, they were sucked up too....

---A land a few miles away from Hogwarts---

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were practicing apperating. However, at that exact moment they apperated, they did not go to the other side of the field, they went to a whole new world... Voldemort did as well....

---Pallet Town---

Professor Oak asked Misty, Ash, Brock, May and Max to try his new Pokeballs, that could even catch people. The five friends threw them at eachother, and then they were stuck in the Pokeball. Oak laughed evilly. He pulled off his disguise to reveal James, who laughed fiendishly. Jesse and Meowth came out of hiding, and stood with the Pokeballs on a pad that would teleport them to the Rocket Base. The ground shook, and the balls fell out of their hands. Ash, Brock and the rest popped out, and in a second were all in a new world.

---Domino City---

Kaiba's new Virtual Reality game had brought in a lot of visitors. The first people to Beta test would be Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. Of course, Kaiba would also test it out, with Mokuba. They all put on their helmets, and were soon in another world, but it wasn't the virtual one. Dartz appeared out of the shadows and also put on a helmet.

---Narnia---

Aslan had made a new door into Narnia. Jill and Eustace thought they should go try it out. They went in, with the White Witch sneaking silently behind. They didn't end up in another city of Narnia....

---Springfield---

Lisa, who had made a vortex for her science project, walked into it to see what would be in there. Without her knowing, Homer, Bart, and Snake snuck in to see as well.

---Rock Bottom---

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward were falling through the sea, with the Strangler chasing after them. Instead of landing in Rock Bottom, they landed in somewhere completely different....

---Dimmsdale---

Timmy had just wished he and his fairys were in a place where they could have an adventure. Little do they know, Crocker had just drunk a sip of Timmy's lemonade....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this

Chapter 2

---Dogo Hall---

Matthias looked around, rubbing his head which he landed on. It was a beautiful room, with a table for over 100 creatures with maps spread all over it. He saw Luke stand up, also looking around. Many others stood up, most assuming it was a dream, some were guessing this was just virtual reality. People introduced themselves, and everyone took a seat at the table, probably because they thought it was not real. Characters looked at the maps in silence, when Josh spoke up.

"This says something of a World Crystal!" Josh exclaimed. All of a sudden a bright flash of light appeared before them. A tiny little fairy was fluttering around, holding... the World Crystal!

"This fake will help you fing the real one!" It squeaked in a high voice. Ash was so mad he threw a Pokeball at it, but the fake fell to the groung and the fairy vanished in a wisp of white smoke.

"BEEP" Luke said, pounding his fist on the marble table.

"Argh, we should go find the Crystal then," Travis said, looking at some more maps. The remarkably large group marched off to find the Crystal.

---Viel Citadel---

Darth Vader awoke, sitting up, then turned on his lightsaber, cutting the other villains and giving minor wounds.

"Wake up, you useless pieces of BEEP!" Darth Vader said. The Viel Citadel looked exactly like the Dogo Hall, except everything was black. The villains sat down, as Cheesethief was running around thinking he'd gone insane. Darth Vader made a swift attack, silencing Cheesethief forever. Just then a bright light occured, and Crocker got overexited.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He shouted. This time Cluny easliy killed him with a whip of his tail. The little fairy almost spoke, but it was turned into smoke by Meowth.

"Forget it, let's go find this Crystal BEEP" The White Witch said, standing up. So the band of villains set off. 


End file.
